fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Tamers Movie Digital Hunt Transcript
Scene 1: Intro: Scene 2: 1 Year later * Caden: * Caden: Whoa. A dinosaur frozen? What happen to you. * Nessa: 1 more month, then no more school. Welcome home Scene 3: Tamers Out of Town * Newcaster: The battle in Tokyo, Japan happend 4 months ago when this creatures that came from another world battling other creatures and caused lot of damaged and no one was hurt, and after that the monsters disappered like they vanished withou being seen. So the question is, where are the monsters? * Taniger: Has you seen, everyone this creatures nearly caused so much life. So that is why we are never again to allow this creatures to do our battles. And we also heard that the Team Called the Sentry Troops caused them to leave their world when another creature arrived, and left the portal open and now their hiding somewhere in our world. Now as you all know we're gonna hunt down the digimon that are hiding in our world. * Nessa: Caden. What is that? Please tell me you didn't find that thing. * Caden: Claim down. The dinosaur is frozen. Scene 4: Hunting Renamon * Renamon: Eat dirt. * Bountermon: (GROWL) * Renamon:UGH! * Bountermon: You're not wort it. * Okay what about the red creature? What do they call him Saurusmon, Breathmon? * Taniger: None. He's called Guilmon. A unknown rare creature who was with the monsters that were here in our world. Scene 5: Unfrozen Guilmon * Caden: I don't think is a dinosaur at all. I think we found a digimon. * Caden: What in the..... (Beeping) * Guilmon: (Sneezing) (ROARS) * Guilmon (SNARLING) He'll burn you! Stay back! * Caden: Don't fire! Don't fire! * Nice dinosaur. * (Guilmon growling) * Caden:stay there. He's not gonna hurt us. * Guilmon: Uh...What...happen to me? How'd I get here? * Caden:You were frozen but we thaw you out (Guilmon goan) * Guilmon: Caden, I thank you. My name is Guilmon. My friends they're in danger. I have to go find them. * Caden: How you think you're gonna find them? (Guimon goaning) * Guilmon: I was ambushed and attacked by humans, and one of them frozen me when I escaped here. Scene 6: Guilmon's Location * Caden: You took a bad hit you known. To bad the human that attacked you didn't hit the source of you. * Guilmon: The source is data. When digimon are defeated in battle, we asorb their data. * Caden: Yeah is like draining energy. * Tavoy: Mr.Yadken, I'm Convoy. My team and I are here to track down a escaped dinosaur. * Mr. Yadken: A dinosaur? * Tavoy: That's right. As you see, our sattlelite showed us an image of a boy that brought the dinosaur here. * Tavoy: That's not you? * Mr. Yadken: I don't consern about you hunting dinosaur that you're talking about. * Tavoy: The one the neary caused life with the creature that were in our world. Search the area! * Him. Tavoy, it's him. The boy from the picture. He knows where the dinosaur is. * Tavoy: Young man. * Caden: Yes? * Tavoy:You're the one that brought him here. * Caden: * Tavoy: This is you. * Tavoy: Take them down * Mr. Yadken: Listen to my son! He's not here! * Nessa: Dad! * Mr. Yadken: Get your men away from my daugther! * Nessa: (CRYING) Dad! * Mr. Yadken: If you hurt her and my young kids I'll kill you! Scene 7: Guilmon and Fugitives on the Run * Tavoy: Your time's up. * Guilmon: (GROWLS) (ROARING) * Soilder: AAAGHH! * Guilmon: (ROARING) * Over there! * Guilmon: Here I am! Pyro Sphere! (ROAR) * Tavoy: Troops! Guilmon's coming your way! Catch him! Scene 8 Reunited with the Tamers Scene 9: Tamers and Digimon Together Again * Guilmon: So there's been no sign of Renamon or Calumon? * Monodramon: No. We're all that's here. * Marineangemon: They drove us back to this world while trying to catch us. * Leomon: Indeed. * Lopmon: The seven of us all made it here, and you make eight. * Thane: So this what's happen? Being protected by this creatures? * Hey, sonny, you're welcome to go sooner. * Thane: Well, here's one thing. I just hanged out with that red lizard. * Leomon: Guilmon, when we lost track of you, Terriermon and Lopmon were the first ones we found before Marineangemon, Impmon, and Monodramon. * Monodramon: What about Guardromon? We've found him here. * Kenta: Marineangemon , can you try to recover Guardromon? * Marineangemon: Sure. * Guardromon: Oh, my! What happen? Kazu! I can't believe it's you, and you've grown a little bit. * Impmon: Great. tin head is up and running. * Looks like you just missed. * Guilmon: Monsters, Bountermon is here is this world, and he's helping the humans that attacked us to track us down. * Rika: Who's Bountermon? * Guardromon: Bountermon is the digital world's most dangerous bounty hunter. * That must be the digimon that was after Guilmon. * Guilmon: Yes. And we need to know why and where they have Renamon and Calumon. Scene 10: T.S.I Company * Scene 11:Hybrid Digimon Creations * Terriermon: You think you're better than me? * Lopmon: * * Scene 12: Saving their Friends * We'll find them as soon as the bounty hunter finds Guilmon * I'm in, and take a look. They have Renamon and Calumon. * Guilmon: They have our friends in there! I'm gonna rip them apart! * Data. Just data * Oh, really. So I want you to tell me; Where is Guilmon? * Hey! Stop! You're stealing company proberty! * Guilmon: They're not your proberty! They are my friends! * Was Guilmon with them? * The dinosaur with bat winged ears? Yes that was him. * This are chance. We have to stop him before he gets away again. Scene 13: Hybrid Digimon encounter * Takato: Digimalifed! Digivlution active! * Guilmon: Guilmon, digivovle to...…. * Growlmon: Growlmon! Dragon slash! * Bountermon: * Guilmon: What do you want with me? Scene 14: Prisoners on Locomon * Bountermon: Take those human to the hold ceil. * Nessa * Bountermon: Remember Locomon, Guilmon? The same Locomon you stopped years ago, and now he's now my prison train, now * In you both go! * Nessa: Guilmon? * Bountermon: Welcome to this cart of the train where I put rare digimon here, and you're the first one here. * Guilmon: (GRUNT) I'm no prisoner to you. * Bountermon: You will be. As soon as I take you back to the digital world, I will find out about you soon. * Mission accomplished. Bountermon has Guilmon. * Tavoy: We're meeting with him on the train * Bountermon: I'm sure you'll find the other digimon that are hiding. * Tavoy: Don't worry about them. We'll find them. * Bountermon: Farewell, humans. Scene 15: Stowaways on Locomon * Impmon: * Guardromon: * Impmon: * * Bountermon: Who stopped the train? * We have stowaways of loose prisoners * Bountermon: Cerberusmon pack, find the dispose of the intruders! * Cerberusmon (SNARLING) * Guilmon: Guardromon! * Guardromon: I see him! Guilmon, are alright? * Guilmon: I'm good. We have to hurry Bountermon's about to start the train again. * Guardromon: Leave that to me. Scene 16: All off board * Bountermon: What?! The cart at the end was unhooked from the train? * It happen, my lord. The stowaways came aboard Locomon took it along with Guilmon it. * Bountermon: Open the portal back to the human world! Guilmon escaped with my cart, and he will pay for this! Scene 17: Hybrid Digimon goes berserk Scene 18: Scene 19 Battlling the Hybrids * Tavoy: You never should have hidden that dinosaur. * You should never come after me and my friends and family * Tavoy: Those monsters have cause to many lives, and I'm putting an end to them. Including you * Monodramon: No you don't ugh! * Tavoy: (Screaming) (Thud) * Bountermon: Where's my escaped cart? * The monsters are at this location, and Guilmon is here. Do what ever you have to. * Bountermon: I will be there. Scene 20: Hybrids elimalated Scene 21: Bountermon Returns Scene 22: Galliantmon vs Bountermon * Bountermon: Galliantmon! (GROWLING) (Galliantmon and Bountermon fighting) * Nessa: Stop! * MegaGargomon: You better listen. * Nessa: No, listen, all of you. I'm not leaving without my brother. * Henry: We're going to regret this. * Rika: Oh, yeah. (Galliantmon and Bountermon fighting) * Takato: Caden, what are you doing? * Caden: I'm to help Galliantmon takedown..... (Gun fire) * (Both) Whoa! * (Panting) Look at the mess you and those monsters have down! It's all happening because of all of you! * Galliantmon (Fighting) * Bountermon: UGH! * Galliantmon: Takato! Caden! * There are no more monsters in our world! It's us and them, and you two traitors chose sides with them! * Galliantmon (GROWL) (BOOM) * Galliantmon: (YELLING) (SLASH) * Bountermon: (SHOUTING IN PAIN) * Galliantmon: YAH! (STAB) * Bountermon: (YELLING PAINFULLY) * Galliantmon: I will never be hunted by you data scam! * Bountermon: (GOANING, ROARING) Scene 23: Normal Lives Takato: Guilmon: Jeri: Renamon: Scene 24 End credits